Eris
(nazywana przez Feniksy Uskrzydloną) jest córką jednego z członków orlej Rady Rządzącej. Biografia thumb|left|200px|Eris thumb|right|200px|Eris na swoim Speedorze By przejść rytuał wejścia w dorosłość i dołączyć do grona wojowników swojego plemienia, Eris musiała zdobyć nienazwany szczyt razem z Lavalem i Craggerem, których jeszcze wtedy nie znała. Początkowo wspinaczka była łatwa, jednak z czasem trasa stawała się coraz bardziej wymagająca. W połowie drogi stok zrobił się stromy i wydawało się, że dalsza wspinaczka nie będzie możliwa. Zgodnie z wyborem Orlicy Cragger wspiął się i podsadził ją i Lavala. Gdy większość drogi mieli za sobą, ze szczytu góry zaczęła schodzić lawina kamieni. Laval chwycił Eris i Craggera i zaczął skakać z kamienia na kamień, dzięki czemu dotarli bezpiecznie na szczyt góry, tym samym wykonując zadanie. Zdolności i cechy thumb|left|200px|Eris Eris jest wesołą Orlicą, która uwielbia przygody i wyzwania. Jak większość Orłów jest typem myśliciela - uwielbia zagadki i opowiadanie ciekawych historii. Jednak w porównaniu z resztą swoich ziomków Eris potrafi też myśleć bardzo rozsądnie, jest błyskotliwa i zawsze skupiona oraz ma niezwykły refleks. To pewnie przez to, że częściej niż inne Orły spotyka się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, którzy żyją, stąpając twardo po ziemi, a nie krążąc w obłokach. Eris jest jedną z najmądrzejszych istot w Chimie. Podobnie jak jej współplemieńcy, Eris ma doskonały wzrok i potrafi dostrzec mały obiekt z dużej odległości. Ten dar w połączeniu z umiejętnością planowanie czynią z Eris niezrównanego stratega. Jeśli do wykonania zadania zabraknie jej sił, to rozwiązanie podpowie intelekt. Jest świetną wojowniczką, która brak wielkiej siły fizycznej nadrabia błyskotliwą taktyką. Podczas walki Eris używa sprytu, by zmylić i pokonać przeciwnika. Jej szybkość, zręczność i odwaga to wielkie atuty w każdej potyczce. Jej ulubionym stylem walki jest atak i natychmiastowy odwrót powtarzane tak długo aż przeciwnik ujawni swe słabe strony. Walcząc z Eris, trzeba wykorzystać zarówno ciało, jak i umysł, bo zawsze ma jakieś sztuczki w zanadrzu. Nigdy nie miewa złych zamiarów, chyba że ktoś ją sprowokuje. Eris nie rozumie stworzeń, które wolą walczyć zamiast rozmawiać. Jest pierwsza do pomocy i nigdy nie zostawi przyjaciela w potrzebie, dlatego jej znajomi zawsze mogą na nią liczyć. Laval, jej największy przyjaciel, przekonał się o tym niejednokrotnie. Eris jest miła, mądra i ma duże poczucie humoru, choć lepiej nie pozwalać jej na opowiadanie dowcipów, bo do tego niestety nie ma w ogóle talentu. Eris posiada naturalne moce, które pozwalają jej zobaczyć jedną z wersji przyszłości. Moce stały się silniejsze wraz z pojawieniem się Feniksów, ale Feniksy nie są odpowiedzialne za wysyłanie jej wszystkich wizji. Niektóre widzi sama z siebie. Bronie Główną bronią Eris jest Chiglaxxor. Przed bitwą w Jaskini Skorpionów otrzymała od Lavertusa Halor. Podczas konfliktu z Lodowymi Łowcami używała również Fethaburnera. Innymi broniami używanymi przez nią są: Boblade, Orli Dziób i Scrierce. Informacje o minifigurce thumb|right|200px|Eris Eris w formie minifigurki pojawiła się w zestawach: 66450 Super Pack 3-in-1, 66474 Super Pack, 70003 Orzeł Eris, 70009 Pojazd bojowy Worriza, 70114 Pojedynek na niebie, 70124 Orzeł, 70128 Pojazd Braptora, 70133 Jaskinia Spinlyn, 70139 Podniebny skok, 70142 Ognisty pojazd Eris, 70224 Lotny oddział Tigera, 850607 Brelok Eris i 5003839 Speedorz Collection. Eris w formie figurki akcji pojawiła się w zestawach: 66498 Chi Hyper Laval i 70201 Chi Eris. Eris w formie minifigurki w LEGO Dimensions pojawiła się w zestawie: 71232 Eris Fun Pack. Ciekawostki *Eris kocha Rogona. Co ciekawe książka LEGO Legends of Chima: Lwy i Orły podaje, iż Eris jest zakochana w Lavalu - jest to błąd. Pojawienia *''Legendy Chima'' **''Legenda Krainy Chima'' **''Wielka Opowieść'' **''Serce wojownika'' **''Wycieczka'' **''Targ'' **''Atak na Orle Gniazdo'' **''Księżyc stulecia'' **''Wyścig wszech czasów'' **''Goryle w akcji'' **''Taniec Lisów'' **''Złodzieje Chi'' **''Wyprawa po Chi'' **''Krokodyle łzy'' **''Prawdziwy kłopot z fałszywym Chi'' **''Kruki kontra Orły'' **''Spotkanie we mgle'' **''Laval na wygnaniu'' **''Chmura mroku'' **''Upadek Chimy'' **''Za Chimę!'' **''Wyprawa do Krain Zewnętrznych'' **''W sieci Pająka'' **''Złodziej legend'' **''Orzeł i Niedźwiedź'' **''Kieł i poświęcenie'' **''Żądło'' **''Sny o ogniu'' **''Klan lodu atakuje'' **''Zew Cavory'' **''Próba ognia'' **''Półksiężyc'' **''W ogniu walki!'' **''Na pełnym luzie'' **''Efekt kuli śnieżnej'' **''Kwestia królowania'' **''Na śliskiej drodze'' **''Artefakt'' **''Feniks wylądował'' **''Iskra nadziei'' **''Ogniste Skrzydła'' **''Serce Góry Cavora'' *Minifilmy **''Skała plemion'' **''Ewolucja Krokodyli'' **''Egzamin na prawo lotu'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 4D Movie Experience'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Lwy i Orły'' **''Dwudziestu na jednego'' **''Po kolana'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Orły kontra Wilki'' **''Fortel'' **''Wyścig'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Krokodyle kontra świat'' **''Wspólnicy'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Wielka wyprawa'' **''Lustrzane drzewa'' **''Twierdza Lavertusa'' **''Sieć'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Kraina lodu i ognia'' **''Długa wspinaczka'' **''Wilk, który bał się ognia'' **''Operacja: DRZEMKA'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Potęga ognia'' **''Orzeł odleciał'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Zadanie: Naklejanie! (2013)'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Zadanie: Naklejanie! (2014)'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Początek: Przewodnik po Chimie'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Księga Chi'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Zbroja mocy'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 1/2013'' **''Podwyższone ryzyko'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 2/2013'' **''Okruch przyjaźni'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 1/2014'' **''Pajęczy turniej'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 2/2014'' **''Klątwa Skorpionów'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 3/2014'' **''Atak Nietoperzy'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 5/2014'' **''Pakt z królową Pająków'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 6/2014'' **''Na własną rękę'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 7/2014'' **''Przyjaciel czy wróg?'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 8/2014'' **''Ocalony w mgnieniu oka'' *''Podniebne łowy Chi!'' *Promocyjny magazyn Legends of Chima (2013) **Promocyjny komiks (2013) *Promocyjny magazyn Legends of Chima (1/2014) **Promocyjny komiks (1/2014) *Promocyjny magazyn Legends of Chima (2/2014) **Promocyjny komiks (2/2014) *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Wyprawa Lavala'' en:Erises:Eris Kategoria:Plemię Orłów